Two common kinds of display apparatuses are cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors and liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors. These display apparatuses typically provide an on screen display (OSD) function, which allows a user to control various characteristics of images that are displayed by the display apparatus. The display apparatus is equipped with an OSD controller, which the user operates. For example, the OSD controller allows the user to adjust the color, brightness, and size of images displayed by the display apparatus.
FIG. 4 is an exploded, isometric view of a typical display apparatus. The display apparatus 1 includes a front cover 11, a display panel 13, a shield case 15, a rear cover 16, and an OSD controller 17. The front cover 11 engages with the rear cover 16 to form a closed space therebetween. The display panel 13, the shield case 15, and the OSD controller 17 are received in the closed space. The display panel 13 and the OSD controller 17 are disposed between the front cover 11 and the shield case 15.
The front cover 11 includes an opening 110, first, second, third, and fourth peripheral sides 111, 112, 113, 114 around the opening 110, and four side walls 118. The first, second, third, and fourth peripheral sides 111, 112, 113, 114 cooperatively frame the opening 110. The side walls 118 also cooperatively form a frame, and perpendicularly extend from the first, second, third, and fourth peripheral sides 111, 112, 113, 114, respectively. Each of the side walls 118 includes a plurality of locking lugs 1181 disposed on an inner surface thereof.
The first peripheral side 111 is below the opening 110. Four button-passing holes 117 are defined in the first peripheral side 111. The first peripheral side 111 includes a rear face 115. The rear face 115 has four locating pins 116 extending therefrom, and three supporting lugs 119 extending therefrom. The locating pins 116 are horizontally arranged adjacent to the side wall 118 corresponding to the first peripheral side 111. The supporting lugs 119 are horizontally arranged adjacent to the opening 110. The button-passing holes 117 are horizontally located between the locating pins 116 and the supporting lugs 119.
The OSD controller 17 includes an OSD button board 12, and a printed circuit board 14 corresponding to the OSD button board 12. The OSD button board 12 includes a main body 123, four buttons 122 corresponding to the button-passing holes 117, and four locating holes 1234 corresponding to the locating pins 116. The locating holes 1234 are below the buttons 122. The buttons 122 are connected to the main body 123 of the OSD button board 12 via a plurality of elastic members 121, and the buttons 122 protrude forward from the main body 123. Each of the buttons 122 includes a rear face (not labeled) facing the printed circuit board 14, and two posts 124 extending from the rear face.
Also referring to FIG. 5, another exploded, isometric view of the display apparatus 1 is shown. The printed circuit board 14 includes a plurality of switches 141 corresponding to the posts 124 of the buttons 122, respectively. The posts 124 can move to press and turn on the switches 141, so as to adjust various OSD settings of the display apparatus 1.
The rear cover 16 includes four peripheral side walls (not labeled). The side walls define a plurality of grooves 160 therein, corresponding to the locking lugs 1181 of the front cover 11. The display panel 13 includes a display area 131 corresponding to the opening 110 of the front cover 11, and a peripheral area 132 around the display area 131. The display area 131 is provided to display images thereon.
The display apparatus 1 is assembled by the following steps. Firstly, the OSD button board 12 is disposed on the rear face 115 of the first peripheral side 111 of the front cover 11. At the same time, the buttons 122 pass through the button passing-holes 117 and protrude from a front face (not labeled) of the first peripheral side 111, and the locating pins 116 pass through the locating holes 1234. Secondly, an end of each locating pin 116 protruding out from the corresponding locating hole 1234 is melted or pressed down to ensure that the locating pin 116 is firmly attached on the main body 123 of the OSD button board 12. Thereby, the OSD button board 12 is tightly fixed to the rear face 115 of the first peripheral side 111 of the front cover 11. Thirdly, the display panel 13 and the printed circuit board 14 are fixed to the shield case 15, respectively. The printed circuit board 14 is disposed below the peripheral area 132 of the display panel 13. Fourthly, the shield case 15 is positioned in a rear of the front cover 11, with a bottom side (not labeled) of the peripheral area 132 of the display panel 13 being supported on the supporting lugs 119 of the first peripheral side 111. The display area 131 of the display panel 13 faces the opening 110 of the front cover 11, and the switches 141 of the printed circuit board 14 face the posts 124 of the buttons 122 of the OSD button board 12. Finally, the rear cover 16 is coupled with the front cover 11, with the locking lugs 1181 of the front cover 11 engaging in the grooves 160 of the rear cover 16. Thereby, the closed space is formed, with the OSD controller 17, the display panel 13, and the shield case 15 being accommodated in the closed space.
In the above assembly process, each locating pin 116 needs to be melted or pressed down to ensure that the locating pin 116 is firmly attached on the main body 123 of the OSD button board 12. This process adds to the complexity and cost of assembling the display apparatus 1.
What is needed, therefore, is a display apparatus that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.